The Dark Tales of Arda
by Aedynne Wren
Summary: The Creation of Arda and The History of Arda, as the Orcs would tell it.


**Title: **The Dark Tales of Arda

**Author**: Wren

**Email**: The story of the Creation of Arda, as well as the History of Arda, as would be told by the Orcs. 

**Disclaimer**: The following story is completely fictional. Any events similar to those in any other story are completely accidental. The author is in no way affiliated with Tolkien or any of his associates, and therefore has no legal ties or ownership to the original materials upon which this fanfiction is based. Any original characters appearing herein are the sole property of the author, however.

**Author's Notes**: This story, which is more prose than story perhaps, arose as somewhat of a prop in another story I have been working on. While it is unclear if that tale will ever be completed, this much became a peice of its own. Inspired by Tolkien's creation myth in The Silmarillion, the only backstory that needs to be explained is this: what if the Orcs have their own version of events? Imaging that such a thing is possible, this then could be the tales they would tell.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At the dawn of time, Middle Earth was a barren wasteland, bereft of all life. After a time, the magick inherent in the land grew, and first small creatures, then large, were born out of the great seas. In time, the earth was inhabited by vicious beasts, sly predators, and swift game. Yet the magicks of the land were strong, and as the power of the earth swelled ever more, its creatures having no use for it, the very lands themselves came to life.

The Trolls, having awakened from the rock, were strong and powerful, fierce and loud. They gave regard to neither beast nor land, and from their stony cavern homes, merrily set the earth to tremble.

The spiders awoke from the darkness of the forest, hidden away where the light dared not seek. Clever and bloodthirsty were they, and soon they were many. And to their crafty minds there came the idea of a sport to play. From their shadowed perches they wove their treacherous traps of silk, delighting in games of capture, toying with their prey.

Even the trees themselves awoke, having sprung from the very earth themselves. With their giant strides they ran, wreaking their own particle type of terror upon the land.

Still the magick of the Earth was not quenched, and still it grew with mounting strength, until at last it exploded in a great eruption that burned the very heavens with its force.

From this great explosion there arose one being, more powerful and benevolent than any to tread the land, before or since. In this great being flowed the magick of the earth itself, and in its mind, the wisdom and design to shape and mold that magick. He called himself Melkor, He Who Rises in Might, and he declared himself Lord over all the earth. To him all creatures revered, and each rose up and called him King, so mighty was his power.

Using his most magnificent skill, he fashioned from his mind a pupil, a lieutenant to help him rule the land. From his breath Sauron was made, Lord of Abomination, the Dark Lord.

With the Dark Lord at his side, the Great King drew into existence the most horrible and glorious creatures ever unleashed upon Middle Earth, and from the bowls of the earth, bid rise the fiery Dragons and Balrogs. These he let roam where they would, casting their terror about the land.

From the blazing carnage, the Great One sculpted the first of the Orcs, most prized of his servants. With their horde rich in number, he granted them freedom across the earth. In his name, long they roamed, bringing honor to his reign.

Next awoke the mountain miners, the Dwarves, who lingered in the hills. Little heed did they pay the Lords, or any other creature, for from their first glimpse of gold in the cavern of their birth, their hearts were filled with want of riches, and consumed were they against all else.

Last to wake, from a breath of wind, was the young and stubborn race of Man. Though the praises of the Lords they sang, fickle were they at heart, and too easily were they led astray.

With the surges of the earth abated, the world was left to grow. The mighty rulers governed their kingdom for untold millennia, their sovereignty supreme. While the Dwarves mined in solitude, the Orcs and Men traversed the land, and settled in all its reaches. To the glory of their Lords they build town, city, and tower.

Pleased were the King and his lieutenant at the devotion of their followers. In that time of peace, Melkor bid Sauron to create for their servants the great Rings of Power.

Nine were granted to the race of Men, who struggled throughout the plains. The greatest number were they gifted, in hopes they might prosper.

Seven Rings were bestowed upon the diligent Dwarves, who labored in their stony fortresses. Seven rings to increase their wealth, and bid them to flourish in the mountains.

Three were granted to the Orcs, the most loyal of all the creatures. The Three were given the greatest power, and to the Orcs the greatest honor.

One Ring was kept by Melkor, the mightiest of all. One Ring that ruled them all, and through its power, united them.

And all seemed well in the land for a time, until the Elves could wait no longer. For a few had once discovered the earth's magick, and its powerful essence did they taste. Overwhelmed by the draw of power, they were swallowed by their lust for more.

Long in their breasts had darkness brewed, and twisted lies corrupted. Unhappy in the shadows of their Lords, they came to stand against their rule.

For long years had the plague of their unrest spread, turning great numbers to their cause. Once themselves the favored servants, born to the race of Orcs, the lust of greed and arrogance tore their allegiance away. No longer would they serve the King, nor listen to the Lord.

Denouncing the rightful King, they declared themselves the righteous race. Lost to the evils of their minds, they wove elegant tales of lies to condemn their Creator, and cursed his very name.

The frail humans could not resist the temptation of the Elves. With their cursed hearts, many turned from their Sovereign Lord, to follow the promise of the Elves. Spreading their legacy of lies, the Elves poisoned their minds, and succeeded in stealing the Rings of Men.

Brandishing their greedy ire, they turned upon their own. A bloody war they raged against those they had once called kin. In the war they battled, and with each new day they gained. Till at last their goal was met, and the Three belonged to them.

No longer, though, were they Orcs, and the name _Golug_, Elves, they took. In both body and mind they were polluted, their forms mutated to hideous measure. Their evil hatred had twisted them, forever marked their skin. Yet in their gruesomeness they reveled, pleased by their new design.

Still the tongue of their Lord gave them fear, and in their ears it burned. To complete their evil turn, they cast away his final gift. In their demented minds they crafted, and forged a new mode of speech. _Golughashnum_, Elvish, the speech of traitors, they formed, and in their wickedness imbued it with the kiss of pain for those to hear. For since they laid upon it their curse, the ears of Orcs it has burned.

Set against the Great King, with hatred in their breast, they gathered the men they'd tricked, and turned against the Lord. In a lengthy battle they fought, their numbers great and strong, bringing down the loyal ones, who battled for their Lord.

Gathering together an army, the Great One moved to strike, and remove the ungrateful ones from his sight. The Orcs and Trolls, Dragons and Balrogs, all rose to defend their master. With his might and power, great forces He commanded, and through them he ordered the end of the vicious Elves, and their foolish Men.

Fortified with the Nine and Three, the Elven force was strong. And through the tools of their Lord's devices, they fought to bring him down. In a glorious battle they raged, but they could not succeed. The armies of their King and Maker met them, and their defeat they attained.

Though many lives were lost in war, the evil of the Elves was not ended. In cowardice they hid for a time, to gather their strength anew. The men they'd tricked could not be saved, and still they denied their King.

Orc armies scoured the land, seeking out the Grand Betrayers. Yet all the Elves they could not find, and the threat rose again.

Several hundred years passed, years of constant war. The Elves and Men plagued the land, and dragged on the endless fight. Slowly the Nine were again reclaimed, and given to their Master. Still the Elves would not relent, so lost were they in their plight to dominate the world, and see the end of their King.

Using all their magick, in one desperate stand, the Elves and Men attacked the King, and ravaged all the land. They bid the sun should betray the Orcs, and from its light they were cast. They drove the Orcs back from the land, to the desert waste.

The King was forced to stop them, using his great power; he sank their land into the sea, and abolished their great stand. The victory cost him dearly though, for the earth itself was drained. Bidding farewell to his great vision, he returned to the earth, to fuel the source of all power.

With the world yet in shadows, with chaos gripping even loyal hearts, Sauron rose to his master's place, and began to rule the land. Taking the Ring that he'd help forge, and the Nine they'd recovered, he set to see the threat undone, and the peace once again restored.

Using the power of the rings, he awoke the Nine Riders. He set in their minds a specific quest, to rid the world of Elves. For a time they worked to gather strength, before they could attack. Again the Elves rose in strength, and again their influence spread.

The trickery of the Elves was not over, for they next desired the Seven. Wars between the Dwarves and Elves allowed the Lord to strengthen his forces. In time the Elves did seize some of the Seven, and saw the rest destroyed.

Again the forces of the King rose to quell the Elves and Men. Led by the Dark Lord now they fought, again in lengthy battles. Slowly they retook the remaining of the Seven, and the Elves retaliated in anger. Without their stolen rings the Elves were not as strong of force, but using the Three they attacked at once, and stole from Him the One.

The battle ended with the Elves in triumph, the Lord's army shattered. But warriors of the Lord survived, they lived to fight again. In the Dark Land the Lord waited, and strength he regained.

While the Nine Riders yet search, the Lord rises again.


End file.
